To The Moon
by Benzyl Von Jabyss
Summary: It all started when Agito almost caused a girl her life by accident. AgitoXocXAkito and maybe Ikki will try to flirt with the oc as well. lol Haha I suck at summaries...This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Rated T for language (duh) and maybe ecchi in later chapters (because its not Air Gear without ecchi) xD
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Set 2 years after the end of Air Gear which means Ikki and co. are 17 and Agito's growth spurt has finally kicked in. lol.

I haven't finished reading Air Gear but I am aware of the couples who hooked up at the last few chapters (I won't tell who hooked up, I won't spoil the manga for those who doesn't know ;) ) The canon couples won't be mentioned as couples but friends because for some reason I always dislike canon couples. Lol.

*May contain spoilers from the manga

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear nor the characters in it. They are rightfully Oh! Great's. The only thing I own is my OC(s)

* * *

Chapter 1

She rode on metal fences with silver moon rays shone her path. Suddenly, a blurred figure appeared above her. She began accelerating faster. There was no way she could let herself lose. She then launched herself into the air, setting herself ahead of the figure and landed on a rooftop, the landmark of the race that she won.

"I won." said Watanabe Shirayuki as the other rider arrived, a minute later.

"…"

"Well?"

The rider sighed and held his hands in defeat. "Fine, here are the parts you won." One of his team members handed the parts to Shirayuki. "You are really good. Are you sure you're not in a team?"

"Nah, I prefer being a solo rider." Shirayuki smiled as she stuck her very own sticker emblem on the rider's shirt. The emblem was a shadow of herself wearing a spike hair band in an astronaut helmet with the moon in the background and the word 'Shirayuki' wrapped on the bottom. "A souvenir, I had fun today."

The rider blushed. "Hahaha, I-I had fun too. Maybe next time we could race again."

"Yeah sure"

"Well, gotta go now. Bye." The rider gathered his team members and left, leaving Shirayuki waving at their backs. Shirayuki smiled to herself, satisfied with the parts she just won.

"I better get going too, I guess" she said to herself, stuffed the parts in her burgundy sling backpack and jumped off the room. She flew happily in the air, jumping from roof to roof, building to building. She then came over a construction site and escalated a tower crane. She reached the top and sat at the edge. The night was clear and beautiful. She stared at the full moon. "One day…" she whispered to herself.

"One day what?" a sudden voice hushed in her right ear took her by surprise that made her flinch just enough for her to slip down and fall. Fortunately, the owner of the voice had just enough time to grab her by the wrist. She stared that the stranger. His longish dark blue hair fell upon his face. He gritted his teeth as he pulled Shirayuki up. Shirayuki sighed in relief as she climbed to her previous spot.

"Gosh, you're heavy as fuck" snarled the stranger.

"Heavy? That's not the way you speak to someone you almost _killed_" retorted Shirayuki.

"Maybe you should be _thankful_ that I let you _live_"

"Maybe _you _shouldn't stuff your nose in other people's business and mind your own"

The stranger clicked his tongue and turned away, "I do want I want, Fucking bitch!" With that he rode off.

Shirayuki gritted her teeth. "Why you… Oi! Get back here you bastard!" she screamed but the stranger had already disappeared.

* * *

Shirayuki arrived in front of her apartment. Her encounter with the stranger ruined her mood. She took off her ATs and backpack and dropped them beside her bed. She undressed and stepped in the shower. She was sweaty from the previous race and a shower could maybe help her lighten up her mood. Water ran through her hair as she recalls the stranger's appearance. His dark blue hair was to his shoulders and he had golden iris that looked like a shark's eye. His other eye was covered by an eye patch. He had a rather average build and was not that much taller than Shirayuki. Shirayuki was 163 centimetres so he could be around 166 to 168 centimetres. Shirayuki gritted her teeth as she shampooed her hair. She metal hit herself as she admitted that she thought he was kinda cute. _Kinda_. She rinsed her hair and stepped out of the shower while wrapping her hair and body with towels. She stepped in front of the wardrobe and retrieved a pair of crimson panties from the bottom drawer and slipped into them. She didn't even bother to get a shirt and fell flat on the bed. It was a warm night anyway. She pulled the cover over her and shut her eyes, trying to forget the incident.

* * *

Kogarasumaru flew in the sky with their leader, Minami Itsuki or Ikki, leading them. They needed a good run as they had a boring day of school. They had decided to explore a new street. Suddenly, Ikki pointed and shouted, "Hey guys, the last one to arrive at that lamp post there has to treat everyone!"

"Heh, too easy." smirked Kazu as he launched himself further. Being the fastest in the team, he took the lead.

"Looks like the pig is gonna treat us this time" said Buccha.

"Oi this is unfair! I'm saving money for the new eroge that's coming out next month! It has 3D life like animation." complained Onigiri while drooling

"Hey I'm not losing to you!" Ikki stretched and pulled Kazu's hood. Kazu fell and stumbled upon the rode.

"Hahaha! Loser!" beamed Ikki as he held up an 'L' to his forhead.

"Oi! You cheated!" Kazu flashed a finger. Buccha and Onigiri took this chance to zoom pass Kazu.

"There is no way I'm treating you bastards!" Onigiri turned and stuck out his tongue at Kazu. A vein popped out from Kazu's forehead.

"Why you stinky pig!" Kazu got back to his feet and started chasing Onigiri.

Meanwhile, Ikki arrived the lamp post. He punched the air in victory.

"That's right, babeh! You all are looooosers!" pointed Ikki at the rest of his team members. Suddenly a strong force hit Ikki in the back causing Ikki to roll on the dirt.

"Not really, fucking crow." grinned Agito. Ikki was dumbfounded.

"W-what? Shitty shark, how did you get here first?"

"While you were too busy pulling idiot Kazu out of the way, I took my chance to take the lead, duh! And you call yourself a fucking captain"

"Why you little-"

Buccha just arrived in time to hold back Ikki from pouncing at Agito. After a short while Onigiri arrived along with Kazu.

"Wahahahhaha! Shitty Kazu lost to the stupid pig!" Ikki burst out in laughter, soon was rewarded with a fist to his face.

"Only because you _cheated_, you crappy crow!"

Ikki grabbed Kazu's shirt and pulled him closer, "Who are you to call me crap, you sparkle fairy?!"

"It's Flame King, shit face" Kuzu gritted his teeth. It took a few minutes for Buccha to separate those two. Finally calming down, Ikki took a look beyond the lamp post.

"Guys, look" Ikki pointed. The place was quite big. It had a few short otherwise abandoned buildings. The place had a lot of corners, slopes, rails and fences with a deserted skate park at the far end. The boys agreed to take a test run.

"Dude, this place is awesome!" exclaimed Ikki as he jumped from side to side. "Let's make this place out turf!"

"Sorry to burst your fucking bubble but this place's taken" Agito pointed to the sticker behind him.

"What? No way! I didn't see that thing up until now!" complained Ikki like a kid.

"Fucking crow, that sticker is everywhere. How could you not noticed it? Are you that much of a pea brain?"

"Who you calling pea brain, shitty shark?" Ikki flashed a finger.

"Well, they _are _hard to miss" said Kazu as read the word on the sticker. "Shi-ra-yu-ki"

"Pfft, Shirayuki? That's a pretty wimpy for a team. Are they really riders? They sound like a bunch of little girls pretending to be princesses and having tea parties." said Ikki mockingly.

"Well, you seem to have a lot of experience in that department and you're a rider too." replied Buccha.

"I-I don't have tea parties you fatso!"

"Oh so you play princess then?"

"Ikki's a little girl anyway" added Agito.

"S-SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Shitty shark, crappy shit" roared Ikki. Buccha and Agito flashed a finger in synchronisation.

Kazu waved a hand to get his teammate's attention, "Guys, there's a note beside the sticker. It says that we can get permission to use this turf you we're able to defeat the leader."

"Sweet! This'll be a piece of cake!" exclaimed Ikki. "Where are we supposed to find the person?"

"It says on the note that we'll find him on top of the yellow square building located at the middle"

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

Kogarasumasu sprinted towards the taller building beside the one the so-called rider was supposed to be. They just had to take a look at the person before challenging him. They all peeked at the person. What they saw was not a he but a she. She wore what seemed to be a school uniform. Her red tie was loose around the neck and the first two buttons was unbuttoned, her shirt was untucked, sleeved rolled to her elbows, black skirt just above her knees, short socks with white converse and a navy school blazer tied around her waist. Her ebony hair was long and wavy and her skin was pale. She was busy tinkering with AT parts. Kogarasumaru stared at her.

Onigiri drooled, "She's a princess alright"

"Shut up you disgusting perverted pig" murmured Kazu. "Ikki, are you sure this is the leader? She looks more like a mechanic to me"

"Let's find out then" with that Ikki jumped to the other building. The others followed him leaving Agito behind, he remained at his spot. "She looks farmiliar…"

Shirayuki straighten her back and dropped her tools as she heard the sound of ATs landing on the ground. She rose a brow. "May I help you?"

Ikki placed a hand behind his head,"Um, yes! Are you the leader of Shirayuki?"

"I'm Shirayuki"

"Great! Your turf is wicked and we'd like to challenge you so that we get permission to use it"

"I get it"

"Let me introduce us. We're Kogarasumaru!"

"Oh I've heard of you guys. Kogarasumaru, the team with three kings in it?"

"Hahaha yeah! That's us! I'm Ikki, Storm King. The guy in the beanie is the Flame King," Kazu held up a hand, "Hi, I'm Kazu" Shirayuki smiled and nodded. Ikki continued, "The big guy is Buccha and the pig is Onigiri" Buccha and Onigiri held up a peace sign. "…and" Ikki pointed to the left "…that is Agito, Fang King." Shirayuki faced the person. Both of them stared at each other.

"…"

"…"

Both of them shouted and pointed at the same time, "YOU!"

"Y-You're that _fucking brat_ from last night!"

"Fucking brat? You're that shitty bastard that almost got me killed!" the atmosphere became heavy. Kazu swore he could see a line of lighting between those two's eyes. "You didn't even apologised!"

Ikki patted Shirayuki's head and embraced her, "There, there. I'm pretty sure Agito didn't mean to do that" Shirayuki's face began to redden as Ikki nuzzled to her neck.

"Get. Off. Me. You. Pervert." It was a fist that made Ikki flying into the air.

Ikki sat in seiza style as he apologised for sexual harassment. A dark cloud was above of Shirayuki's head.

"I think Agito should apologise too" said Buccha.

"Yeah, and what did you do to her anyway?" added Kazu.

"I only asked her a question and she got surprised and fell off a tower crane… But I managed to catch her wrist in time. And I'm not apologising!" barked Agito.

"Ceh, jerk"

"Shut it, twat"

"Dickhead"

"Bitch"

"Cunt"

"Whor- OW!" an elbow landed on Agito's head, "What was that for, shitty crow?"

"Stupid shark remember what we are here in the first place: To defeat her and get permission to use this turf! If you continue to fuck things up, she'll not even allow us to challenge her!"

"Ceh" grumbled Agito. "You guys play. I'm not gonna waste my time in this shitty challenge" with that he rode off from the scene.

"Ah that little shit…" muttered Ikki to himself as he turned to face Shirayuki. He scratched his head, "Uh, sorry about Agito. He can be…umm…a son of a bitch sometimes." That statement made Shirayuki chuckle and smiled.

"Hahahaha, he _is _a son of a bitch! But _sometimes? _Haha. He looks like he's on a never ending period!"

Ikki folded his arms and smiled, "Well actually, he has another side of him that is rather… _different _than what you've encountered."

"Heh, I'd like to see that" smiled Shirayuki

"Maybe you will! Haha. So, is the challenge still on?"

"Yeah sure… There are red rings in each of the building; all you have to do is gather each ring before the other does. The first one to arrive back here with all 5 rings wins. Got it?"

"Sound simple enough. So, who will start first? I don't see any of your other teammates"

"I don't have any… I'm a solo rider."

Ikki's eyes widen in surprise, "_Seriously?_"

"Yeah, that's why I don't mind other teams using my turf as long as they manage to defeat me"

"Are there any other teams who challenged and defeated you?"

"Challenged, yes. No team has ever defeated me before." said Shirayuki proudly.

Ikki smirked, "Ah I see. That means you're pretty good aren't you?"

"The best in this neighbourhood anyway" she smiled.

"In that case- wait, you haven't told us what you want if you won, if that's possible anyway" chuckled Ikki. Shirasyuki thought for a moment and said, "I just want an apology from that PMS guy… and fifty bucks! I'm saving money to buy something.."

"It's a deal then! Don't worry, we'll force an apology from that shark's dirty mouth. –Oh and don't you think we'll go easy on you by sending that pig for the run… and sending Kazu or me is unfair for you since we're kings. So that just leaves Buccha." Ikki pointed at the big guy who looks like he could eat an entire camel. Maybe he really could.

"Fine by me" replied Shirayuki as she took her position.

"I guess I have to compete then" with that Buccha took his position beside Shirayuki. Kazu stood behind the two riders. "You guys ready?" Buccha and Shirayuki nodded. "Okay then, on your mark…" Shiyuki fisted her palms. "Get set…"

"… _go!"_

* * *

Hi! :D This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I'm trying really hard so that the characters aren't ooc _ and do you like my oc? Dont worry you'll get to learn her past better in the upcoming chapters :) (doing my best so that she wont ended up being a mary-sue :P)

Shirayuki = shirayuki hime no densetsu = japanese version of Snow White (the reason ikki mentioned playing princesses lol)

review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Supp! Thanks for the review(s) I really appreciate it :D

Actually, I've actually written chapter 2 a few days ago but then something happened and the file was erased so I had to rewrite everything again. That will be last time I'm writing on iPad. _

NOTE: So in chapter 2 I'm gonna skip the match between Shirayuki and Buccha because who wants to know right? You're all here for Agito x) So I'm gonna straight away write about the results. Thanks again for reading :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear except for my OC.

* * *

Buccha's AT touched the ground of the finish line, just a mere second before Shirayuki did. Kogarasumaru won this match. Buccha fell on his back, breathed and gave a thumb up at his teammates. Shirayuki rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"YEAHH! We almost lost but this place is ours! SCORE!" beamed Ikki as he jumped up and down.

"Good game Shirayuki. It was a tough match" smiled Buccha.

"Yeah you were spot on!" winked Kazu.

Onigiri made a groping gesture with his hands, "Your boobs jiggled nicely!" he drooled pervertedly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Shirayuki, Ikki and Kazu sent a flying kick at Onigiri in union. The pig flew to the other side of the turf.

"Ignore that pig. You ride pretty well." Kazu patted Shirayuki's shoulder.

"Yeah Shira, you might lost but you were on fire!" Ikki laughed.

Shirayuki blushed. This was the first time people had complemented her that much, "T-thanks guys. B-but I don't think I was _that_ good" murmured Shirayuki.

"Hey stop being so humble! Haha. As a king, I can proudly declare that you're as skilled as an A class rider" Ikki gave her a peace sign and laughed. Shirayuki's face reddens.

"Uh Ikki, I think you're making her blush" chuckled Kazu.

"Really?" Ikki crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, "…why isn't that cute"

Shirayuki's face burn brighter, even her ears were red. Ikki laughed.

"I-I'm not cute.." muttered Shirayuki. Ikki raised a bow. Shirayuki continued, "haha A-anyway, I-I better get going… I guess… I have some homework to do"

"Aww leaving so soon? Wait, since we won, so that means we can you the turf whenever we like?"

"Yeah, that's the deal"

"Awesome! Then will you be using this turf too?"

"I think this turf is big enough for both of us. I don't really practise every day but I'm usually here after school or in my free time. The wind is great in the afternoon and I sometimes take naps here too." said Shirayuki as she packed her tools and things in her bag.

"So… See you again?"

She hoped on the railing on the edge of the building and turned to reply, "Yeah, see you again." She waved a last goodbye and jumped off the building to wherever she's going. Ikki turned to his team members and stretched,

"Well exploring a new neighbourhood was the best idea we had ever since. Not only we have a new awesome place to practise, but we also met a really cute girl"

"Aw, I thought she was going to strip…" complained Onigiri with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"…" A vein popped out of Kazu's head, "Is that the only thing you can think of?"

"umm… maybe?" mumbled Onigiri.

A fist sent Onigiri in the air yet again, "And how did you get here again?!"

Ikki scratched his chin and jumped on the railing, "Hey guys, wait here for a bit?"

"What's wrong Ik-" Ikki was already gone before Kazu could finish his sentence.

* * *

"So you guys won. Whoope-fucking-doo" said Agito sarcastically, "…but why the fuck is s_he _here?" Agito pointed to Shirayuki who was sitting across him. Koragarasumaru sat at a big table in the ramen restaurant. Ikki had invited Shirayuki to join them for dinner. She had homework, but who could deny free food? So like any typical person, she agreed to join.

"Well, we didn't expect that you would come back so we thought we would ditch you and bring her instead" smirked Ikki. "…anyway, Kazu is treating us so the more the merrier right?" laughed Ikki.

"… whatever." Agito rolled his eyes and rested his chin on this palm.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTY CROW! I'm _forced_ to treat you guys because you _cheated_ and you added salt to my injury by inviting another person-no offence Shirayuki-chan- and now my wallet is fucking empty!" Kazu flashed a finger at Ikki. Hints of tears were in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I put no salt on you and why would I bring salt with me anyway?" blurted Ikki, everyone face-palmed. "… and you tried to run away! Luckily I was fast enough to catch you. You give sparkle fairies a bad name; they should be sincere and responsible. You're just a sly gremlin… and you look like one too!"

A vein popped on Kazu's forehead, "One more fucking time you call me Sparkle fairy, I swear I'm gonna cut your testicles and feed them to the local zoo animals" he warned. Ikki stuck out his tongue and flashed his finger.

"But the animals might die if you feed them that." Shirayuki added. "… and even they were lucky enough to survive, I don't think it'll be enough…" Everyone burst out in laughter. Even the grumpy Agito was laughing. Ikki was about to say something but has forgotten it when the food they ordered arrived. He was too hungry and Shirayuki was cute so he let it go this time. Only this time. At once, there was a short silence at their table because everyone was enjoying their ramen bowl. Ikki swallowed and broke the silence, "So, Shira… can I call you that? No offence but saying Shirayuki is mouth full and I hope you don't mind me not using honorifics"

"Sure, I don't mind" Shirayuki mumbled with a full mouth of ramen noodles.

"Awesome! So, how old are you Shira?" Ikki went back to his dinner.

"Seventeen" she shot back a short answer.

Not having the best table manners, Ikki said while he chewed, "We're the same age!" he swallowed, "… and are you single?" Shirayuki choked. She quickly grabbed the nearest cup and gulped the water. She managed to recover but she was breathing heavily. Ikki smirked and handed her napkin. "So, _are_ you?" Everyone in the table including Agito who was trying not to care listened attentively. Shirayuki blushed.

"…" After a few failed attempts to change the subject, she finally gave a reply: "…y-yes"

"WOHOO SCORE!" Ikki exclaimed and punched the air.

"Okay Okay! So I'm available, but what makes you think you'd have chance with me?" Those words of the female rider pierced through Ikki like an arrow, shattering his glass heart. Everyone literally roared in laughter and called Ikki names like loser and such. Ikki's face burned.

"C-Chira is so mean!" whimpered Ikki with tears of shame in his eyes. Wait. Did Ikki just gave her a new nickname? Oh well, she didn't mind. Shirayuki chuckled.

They boys and the female rider continued their dinner while chatting, laughing and punching Onigiri for asking questions about Shirayuki's bra size or what colour her panties were. They earned stares from other customers for being the noisiest table.

* * *

Shirayuki bowed at the restaurant entrance. "Thanks for the dinner guys. I had a great time."

"No problem!" smiled Buccha.

She turned to Ikki and Kazu, "Thanks Ikki, for inviting me and Kazu for treating." She gave a beaming smile.

"Don't mention it!" Ikki gave a peace sign.

"You're welcome!" smiled Kazu.

"Well, I better get going- bye guys" They exchanged goodbyes and went separate directions.

* * *

Shirayuki rolled slowly at the cold grey pavement. What a day! Not only did she met if not the strongest, but one of the strongest team along with three kings, made new friends with the, and ate a fantastic dinner. She was humming a tune when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. The grip was strong and firm. She turned to see a familiar blue haired boy before her.

"…Fang King?"

"It's Agito." He murmured.

"Oh…"

"…"

"So what you want, Agito?"

He sighed, "…okay you better listen up because I'm not gonna repeat myself. Got it?" Shirayuki nodded. Agito continued, "… heh… look… s-sorry about making you jump that they." He was avoiding eye contact.

"W-what?" Shirayuki gave a dumb look

Agito popped a vein, "FUCK! What did I told you?! I told you to fucking listen up! I'm not gonna fucking repeat myself!"

Shirayuki's lips curled and she burst into laughter. Agito's face turned red. Whether he was red from anger or embarrassment was a mystery.

"W-what are laughing for? Fuck! I'm being fucking serious here!"

Shirayuki calmed and tilted her head to the side, "Made me jump? Or do you mean almost killing me?"

"Fuck fine! Sorry for almost fucking killing you!" he snapped.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" teased Shirayuki.

Agito's became redder. Anger. He was red from anger. "Fuck! Deaf bitch!" Shirayuki chuckled. "S-Stop laughing dammit!" Agito gritted his teeth.

"Owowow! Can you let go of my wrist? You're grip is hurting me" Agito's face turned a darker red. Was he holding her wrist the whole time? Wait, why is his face redder? Was he angrier? Agito clicked his tongue and let go her wrist. Shirayuki rubbed the spot where he held.

"Fuck, I can't believe I actually bothered to fucking apologise. I'm fucking done with this." He turned and began to ride off.

"eh where are you going? Agito!" called Shirayuki.

"I'm not fucking putting up with your idiotic nonsense" he mumbled.

"Hey w-wait!" Shirayuki ran and managed to grab the back of Agito's jacket. She let go of it and Agito turned,

"What do you fucking want?" he snapped.

"S-sorry about that… I shouldn't have laughed. Let me do this properly." Agito clicked his tongue and cursed under his breath. Shirayuki took a deep breath and leaned closer to Agito. A slight pink rose from his cheeks. Shirayuki's gentle brown eyes bore into his golden orbs, she continued, "Thank you, Agito, for apologising. I really appreciate it" She let out a sweet smile.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence. Agito's face burned hotter. Fortunately, it was dark enough so Shirayuki couldn't see it. He sighed and crossed his arms, "F-Fine whatever!" he murmured. "….j-just don't go fucking day dreaming on a fucking tower crane! You fucking crazy? If you like day dreaming at high places so much then go to a damned balcony or somewhere you can't fucking fall so easily! Why were you at a fucking construction site anyway? You're fucking seventeen! You should know better where to mess around! Gosh! Are you a fucking idoit?!"

Agito actually cared for her safety? Ikki was right after all. Shirayuku hid a giggle. "Yes…mom." She chuckled.

"Tch, whatever. I getting out from here" he turned and began riding off.

Shirayuki smiled. "Good night Agito!" she shouted at his back. Guess the Fang King wasn't that bad after all. What a great day it was. Shirayuki turned to the direction she was previously going to. She paused and looked around. She could have sworn she heard something. "It's nothing. I'm just imagining things. After all, I'm totally beat today." She told herself and she rode back home.

* * *

Yay Agito apologised! Lol. That's the end of chapter 2. Hope you like it! Chapter 3 is going to be a late because I have exams. _

~review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Exams are over 8D I didn't have much idea for chapter 3 but let's just see what will I come up with along the way okay? x) lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear except Shirayuki. Air Gear is rightfully Oh! Great.

* * *

Shira buried her head in her arms. Her arms and head were lying on her bag and she was in the shadows of the taller building beside the one she was on. Strong wind blew through her hair and clothes. Snicker. Strong wind was blowing through her clothes. Snicker. She was lying on the ground. Snicker, snicker. Wait… what? Why could she hear snickering? "…nice panties, my darling" hushed a voice followed by a 'click' sound. Shira's face grew red as a tomato. She then quickly pulled her skirt down to cover her exposed behind and sat up. "IKKI YOU PERVERT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Ikki lay on a pull of his own blood with a crushed phone beside him. "T-this isn't fair! Kazu and Agito saw them too!" he whimpered. Shira said nothing and send another kick at Ikki.

"I must say, you have great taste in panties! Frilly yet sexy! You get laid a lot don't 'cha?" said Kazu, lying right below her with his head facing under her skirt. Shira's face grew darker then she sent an upper cut at Kazu.

"No I'm still a virgin" said Shira between her gritted teeth.

"Then you should wear fucking shorts or tights under you skirt if you want to stay that way. You're lucky that the fucking pig isn't here to see that" said Agito behind her. Well fuck her luck. The one time she forgot to wear shorts underneath is the time when a group of perverts came to visit her. Shirayuki crossed her arms and turned to Agito.

"Yeah, I know that already." Agito raised a brow. Shira sighed and continued, "…don't look at me like that! I forgot okay!?"

Agito snickered and crossed his arms behind his head. "Yeah right, whatever klutz."

A vein popped and Shira's face burned darker. She ignored Agito, clicked her tongue and faced Ikki and Kazu, who were lying on the ground. "So anyway~ what do you guys want?" Ikki brighten and stood up like as if his wounds healed magically.

"We're here to visit you of course!" He grinned.

Shira raised a brow, "Really?"

"Well of course! I mean, we're gonna be here a lot for practise so why not drop by eh?"

"Yeah why don't you join us for practise?" said Kazu, suddenly popped behind Ikki, uninjured.

"That's great but, as you can tell… I'm not wearing shorts underneath…" replied Shira.

"Oh that wouldn't be a problem, my dear Chira, you can take the lead!" winked Ikki.

"Haha no thanks" she snapped.

"Awh don't be like that!" complained Ikki. Shira chucked and proceeded to her previous place and leaned on the railing. She was wearing a pair of white converse and her AT was on the ground beside her bag. It was around 4 pm and the place was not too hot. Shira eyed the three boys carefully. They didn't look like professional riders at all. If they didn't tell her who they really were, Shira would have thought that they were just average high school students.

"Hey now that I think about it, since we're gonna meeting you often, why not you tell a little about yourself?" ask Ikki.

Shira tilted her head, "Maybe you should tell about yourselves first. I don't really feel comfortable telling about myself before knowing about other people first"

"Yeah! No problem! I'll start first!" Ikki struck a proud pose and continued, "Well, as you know, I am the Storm King as well as the Sky King! My first pair of ATs were gifts from someone and I live in a house full of chicks!" Ikki pointed to Kazu, "Kazu is the fastest in the group, his sister is a total babe and he used to be a total wimp!"

"What did you say about my sister!?" Kazu exclaimed but was totally ignored by Ikki.

"Moving on to the most complicated person in the group, Agito! 4 words: One body, Three people!"

"Eh what do you mean?" Shira give a puzzled look at Agito.

Agito sighed, "He means that I have 3 split personalities. Stupid crow should explain properly." Shira's eyes widen in surprise. Ikki pulled Shira from railing then push her nearer to Agito. He placed his arm over her shoulder and pointed at Agito's eye patch.

"As you can see this eye patch here is to determine who ever control his body. Right now, Agito is taking control. If you slide the patch to the other side, Akito will take over. He has 3 personalities in total. As you already know, the sharp tongued Fang King is Agito. His other half, Akito, is a total wimp and gay and the last persona, Lind, is a psycho but fortunately he doesn't come often"

Shira's eyes were bigger than before. She stared directly at Agito's single orb. "Cool! Can I try?!" she exclaimed. She pushed Ikki's arm off her and swapped the eye patch. A bright orange eye blinked. Shira gawked and her eyes twinkled in excitement. She always read about people having split personalities in mangas and this was the first time she actually met one. "HI!" she exclaimed.

Akito blinked. He was a bit confused at first but soon he realised the situation and gave Shira a warm smile.

"Hello! You must be Shira. Agito told me about you. It's very nice meeting you!" he held up a hand. Shira took his hand and shook it.

"Wow. You're really nice! You didn't even use the word 'fuck'! You really are a different person!"

"You seem pretty happy eh Shira?" Ikki cut in. Shira turn to Ikki and scratched her head.

"Eh really? Haha nah it's just that I've never met people like him before. It's like something out of a manga or tv show"

Akito observed Shirayuki as she chatted with Ikki. He eyed her from top to bottom. There was something about Shira that he find…interesting? Anyway, Akito leaned and hugged Shira's arm. That action made Shira flinch in surprise.

"Eh? What's up?" asked Shira.

"Oh nothing! I just want to have a closer look at Shira's face!" Akito moved his head closer to Shira's. Close enough that the tip of his nose brushed her cheek. "Shira smells so sweet." Warm breath tickled her jaw and her face started to heat up. She was about to say something when Ikki peeled Akito off her and switch his eye patch. "You might be gay but I think that's close enough. We don't want to make Chira uncomfortable now don't we?" he said.

"The fuck crow? You're already making her uncomfortable with your perverted attempts" snapped Agito. Looks like bad mouthed shark is back. Shira couldn't help find Agito and Akito amusing. It's not like Ikki wasn't amusing to her, in fact, Ikki was always amusing. However, the way she felt when she was with Agito was, well, different. Anyway Shira laughed. The two boys stopped bickering and looked at Shira. Ikki noticed that Agito's face turned slightly red. He snickered as a mischievous plan popped on his mind. He sneaked a hand behind Agito's back and shoved him towards Shira. Agito stumbled and fell flat on top of her. Their faces were a few centimetres apart and their faces were bright red. Behind Agito they could hear the sound of Ikki and Kazu laughing at the top of their lungs. "Great job little shark! We can see Chira's panties again!" Shirayuki's eyes grew wide and her face turned redder. Veins popped on both of their foreheads as Agito rolled from the top Shira's body. Blazing fire emitted from both victims of the idiotic Sky King. Ikki noticed this and fled from the scene.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKING CROW!" with fire in his eyes, Agito stormed towards Ikki. Shirayuki quickly strapped on her ATs and speeded after the two boys. She didn't cared that she wasn't wearing any short, heck she didn't even cared that Kazu had full view of her panties as he trailed behind her. At that moment, all she wanted was Ikki's head, decapitated.

* * *

Ikki's 'corpse' dangled on a post. Kazu sweat drop as he watched the smaller teens laughing hysterically. Shirayuki looked at her watch. It was already almost 7. "Oh shoot! I gotta go now! See you guys later" She dashed, leaving the three boys behind. She quickly retrieved her bag from her turf and dashed from building to building. She made a left turn into an alley and soon she was on the other side of the town. There were a row of shops and she entered the one on the end. It was an AT café. The little bell screwed on the door rang as she pushed the door. "Sorry I'm late!" said Shirayuki.

"That's okay, better hurry up. We're about to open soon" spoke the woman who was setting the tables.

"Right" replies Shira. She slid across the dining area, passed the kitchen and went in the room in the back of the shop. She dug out her keys in her bag and unlocked the cabinet. Then she dumped her bag it and fetched out her uniform. The uniform consists of black Daisy Dukes, a red cropped top and a name tag. Yes it wasn't much but at least its way better than having your nipples covered by stickers or wearing nothing but a tube top accompanied by a pair of thongs. Shira never understood how or why the girls who sing in the cafe wear such…obscene 'clothes'. Was it even necessary from them to dress in such a way? Shira would never know. But she wasn't the kind of person who judge a book by its cover. They might be well, slutty, but there were good people and they helped Shira plenty of times. But what they do outside the café was none of her business. She didn't even want to know. Customers were already arriving as she walked out the room. She wasn't very fond of her part-time job, perverts would stare at her breast and occasionally pinch her butt, but she needed the money and the pay was pretty high. She served the customer throughout her shift.

* * *

"Thank you, do come again!" Shirayuki smiled as the last customer exited the café. Most of the tables were already cleaned and it was already night time. After Shira changed back to her school uniform, she said her goodbyes and set off. She glided lazily through the night. Suddenly she heard a sound. She turned behind but there was no one. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She continued to ride. A few seconds later she heard another sound but when she turned, there was no one there. Okay this time she was sure she was being followed. She began to accelerate faster and faster. She could hear the person behind her was accelerating faster too. Her heart was pounding as fast as she was riding. It's time to get serious, she thought. She retrieved a pocket knife from her bag and stuffed it in her pocket just in case. She hugged her bag tight in chest, bended her body lower and went on full speed. Never even dared to look behind, she jumped from building to build as fast as she could. Her heart fluttered so fast that she could hear it beating. Okay she might be over reacting but she was just an average girl. She might seem tough but she never had proper self-defence training. Her family couldn't afford to send her to self-defence classes. Besides, there were a lot of cases where girls were raped and murdered very recently.

Shirayuki took a left turn. There was no way she's going to through an alley. She rode straight and came across a highway. Oh thank goodness and there were a few other cars too which means she wasn't alone anymore. She finally stopped and caught her breath. She turned behind and the person was gone. Did she out run him? She didn't care. Shira was just relieved that she was safe…for now. Though, there was something that still made her uncomfortable. "Maybe I should stay with someone just in case," she thought. Shira got out her phone and was about to make a call when a car stopped beside her.

"Hey! Why are you still out? It's dangerous for teenage girls to be out so late!" said a heavily make-up woman.

"Sasha!"

* * *

Phew! Finally chapter 3 is finished! Very sorry for the late update Dx I've got writer's block for the past weeks. I'll try to update sooner next time! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews btw 8D lol

In response regarding the question I've been asked; no there won't be a love triangle. Not AgitovsAkito at least lol because like been stated, they're the same person. Lol. But there might be a triangle with other pairings IF I feel like making one lol. So please make sure to read (and be patient lol) if you want to know more! x)

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear or any of its original characters. They are rightfully owned by Oh Great! I only own my OC(s)

* * *

Shirayuki looked down on the cup in her hand and swirled the brown liquid inside of it. She took a sip of her tea and gazed at the heavily makeup woman. She smiled, "Thanks for letting me stay her for the night, Sasha." Sasha, who was sitting on a sofa opposite Shira, smiled back. "No problem, my dear. Do you have any idea who was following you?" Shira just shook her head, placed her cup on the coffee table and straighten her back. "No idea. But he was rather big. No way could a girl as small as me defend herself against him, unless she know material arts, that is."

"It's a good thing you're faster than him. Tomorrow we'll make a police report. But for the time being you should ask someone to accompany you anywhere you go. You can stay here as long as you like if you want," Said Sasha.

Shira scratched her head, "Thanks for the offer but I think it'll be okay for me to stay in my apartment. But I'll ask someone to accompany me wherever I go, as you said."

"Well okay then. Just be careful okay? There are a lot of creeps nowadays" Sasha stood up, patted Shira's head and headed to her room. Shira leaned against the sofa and sighed. Good thing Sasha, her boss, let her stay. She stared at the empty sofa opposite her. Who will she ask to accompany her to wherever she went? Last time she checked she didn't have any close friends or just FRIENDS. She was always an outcast. Everyone judged her based on….her mother's occupation… and gossip. Everyone seemed to believe every single gossip about her. She sighed. If any creep tries to follow her again she'll just run, fast. But what if she isn't as lucky next time? She closed her eyes and prayed for her safety.

* * *

After school Shira jumped from roof to roof to her usual place. Yeah sure it wasn't a good idea to be out after the incident but she hoped her boys were there. Fortunately, they were. "Shiiiiiiiirraaaaaaa!" Shira ducked just in time to save herself from Ikki's bear hug. Ikki though, fell flat on his face. Ikki sat up with bruises on his face and a broken nose. "Why didn't you catch me?" he whimpered. Shira stuck out a tongue at Ikki.

"Eep!" Shira literally jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa there, take it easy. It's only me" Shira turn to find Kazu behind her.

"Fucking klutz, you get surprised way too easy" sneered Agito.

"Yeah Shira take it easy," Ikki looked concerned.

"Yeah I g-guess so" replied Shira.

"Well we're gonna practise now. Be more careful okay?"

"Yeah okay thanks Ikki" smiled Shira.

The boys set off to practise. Shira sat on the floor in the shade, took out some books and started her homework. An hour has passed and she ended up doodling her notebook without completing any homework. How could she concentrate with some creep following her? What did he want anyway? After she tore off a page of badly drawn 'objects', she laid on her back and groaned. She buried her hands in her hair as she gazed the blue sky. Newspaper headlines of dead girls pierced her mind like an arrow. 5 girls were found dead in the last few weeks. Shira rubbed her eyes. A part of her was scared…but another part of her told herself that it would be better if she was already dead…another part told that she had nothing to lose and should've killed herself a long time ago. People never liked her. They always avoided her. She didn't have any family except for her mother. Her mother was stripper and whore and Shira was born as a bastard. She never knew who her real father was, nor does her mother. People spread rumours. Everyone knew she was a whore's child. No parent would let their child mix with her. Some even called her names. 'Disgusting child' was one of it. Even the children called her by that. She was bullied throughout elementary and middle school. It didn't matter that she was intelligent. It didn't matter that she almost always score highest in exams and tests. It didn't matter that she made free ATs for everyone. She always came back home full of bandages and bruises. She was in her second year of middle school when she learnt to hid a knife in her clothes, to stop making ATs for people, to stop being friendly to her schoolmates... One time a man tried to rape her so she stabbed him in his shoulder. Another time when she was forced to use the knife was during her third year of middle school in which a high school senior offered money in exchange with sex but ended up beating her senselessly when she refused. She cried every single night. Once in a while her mother would comfort her but most of the time she was too busy 'working'. Shira really hated her mother's job. Because of it she was born to this miserable life. Because of it she had to suffer so much. But even so, Shira never really hated her mother. She knew too well of her mother's regrets and she knew that her mother loves her. Her mother didn't object when Shira decided to move out. She knew it was for the best. Right before the first day of high school, Shira had moved to a new neighbourhood far away from her previous one and started fresh. Although nobody knew her, she kept her distance from everyone else. She didn't want her past to haunt her. She felt a force pushing her. Shira! Shira! SHIRAYUKI!

"WHAT?!" she screamed as her eyes snapped open.

"fuck bitch"

Shira blinked a few times. As her vision started to clear, she saw a figure of a boy. It was Agito.

"Are you crying?" he asked. Shira felt her damped cheeks.

"No… I wasn't,"

Agito raised a brow.

Shira got up to a sitting position. "I-I'm not!" she debated.

"Yeah whatever~" replied Agito, standing up.

"W-Where are you going?"

"Home, duh"

Shira quickly got to her feet and stopped Agito by his jacket. "Wait!"

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"umm… can you… walk me home?"

"W-what?! What for?" he exclaimed.

"There's this creep who has been following me around."

"So?"

"If you don't want to than it's fine!" replied Shira with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay bye" Agito was ready to set off.

"Agito!" Shira shouted.

"Fuck! Fine! If that's what will shut you up!" he snarled.

* * *

Agito walked Shira home. _Walked _her. He had no idea why weren't they using ATs. The whole journey was silent and Agito was getting bored. He took glances at Shira a few times to check if she was behind him because she was so quiet. She didn't make any sound and all she did was stare at the ground. Agito got irritated by the silence and finally spoke, "Oi, you have any idea who's the creep is?" Shira shook her head and continued to stare at the ground. Agito sighed, "When are we going to reach your fucking apartment?"

"One more block" Shira replied.

"Fuck! Why didn't use Air Tra-" his sentence was cut by the sound of Shira's scream. The split second as he turned, he saw Shira already 500 meters away, being carried over the shoulders of a guy wearing a mask and ATs.

"AGIIITOOO!"

"Fuck!" Agito bolted towards the person.

* * *

I am so late (×_×;）sorry sorry for the lateness. Writer's block again! *headshot* and this chapter is short too. I hadn't have any idea what to write. please forgive me Dx So this chapter is more about Shira's past! And a cliffhanger! :O (okay I'll admit I'm a bit of a sadist because cliffhanger+lateness *dies*)


End file.
